The End Game
by TheShadowsNightmare
Summary: You know in the video game where Chrom and his group finds Robin well "Marth" does first. But the bandits had a run in with her when she woke up. They woke her up and got their asses kicked HARD. The two become best friends. A powerhouse but Robin has this phobia of men getting too close...(JUST AN IDEA)


**Authors Note: Hey Guys! Whats Up? Please Review in the review bo down below! And Robin looks like Robin.**

Chapter#1: The Beginning

We stepped into the arena and the crowd was just crazy and from there it was all a blur. There were men and then they multiplied. There was Marth no 11 of them I was fighting them all at once. Pain, noise so much noise and then Marth's friend. Magic, explosion, pain, blinded, blood to much blood, pain.

Then it started to slow down then something happened a piercing scream came out of the chaos.

The chaos just stopped, and the scream came and echoed when it left. " Moth- R-Robin!" The scream came out of the Marth's mouth. I looked around and saw what was amiss. I watched his campaign fall, the arrow that had struck stuck out plainly in the back of their rightsholder blade. I turned my attention back to Marth as he sheathed his sword and ran to his friend for all he was worth. The men that had suddenly appeared before were now gone just as fast as they had appeared.

Marth was screaming the poor man's name, "Robin! Robin, I'm coming!. Please don't die on me, ROBIN!" His face was flooded with tears.

The sight nearly brought tears to my own eyes.

I could plainly see the tears that leaked out of his mask. But it was more like a flood. I turned back to look at Virion, tears were brimming in my own eyes. As I asked, " Why?".

When I spoke my voice had the silent fragile whisper to it. As I noticed that all the other warriors had fallen but they were still alive.

Really any man or woman could see why Virion did it but I just couldn't understand why he would take the shot… I just couldn't wrap it around my head. I could tell he regretted taking that shot the minute he let go of his crossbow.

He lowered his weapon and looked up at me as a few tears escaped his eyes as he said: " I honestly don't know but at the same time I do…"

He looked down with shame as Miriel too said "W-well". She choked up and coughed and then started again "Well I knew that the battle would end if the spell was broken I knew by the bodies on the floor that our fight was done but as long as that hooded man was still standing the fight would have ended with **us** not getting our soldiers."

Her reasoning was just and true but it didn't make it right.

I nodded and turned to watch the scene in front of us the hole stadium was quite as we all listened to Marth cry out.

It was heartbreaking, as Marth looked up I could see the tears that still flooded down his face.

" HELP! I NEED A HEALER GET A HEALER! PLEASE HE'LL DIE IF YOU DON'T!" His voice was desperate as he held onto the man in his arms as if that man was the last thing he had left.

"I'm coming!"

Lissa was the one who stepped forward first she rushed to their side as fast as she was able.

But when she was 10 feet close to the two the man who is now known as Robin threw out their arm and a golden yellow shield came up. That threw her back painfully,

"Lissa!" I cried out.

As they shouted " Do not come anywhere near me madam. This still is an unfinished battle. Heal the others first if you must heal someone heal them; they need it more than I do..( groan of intense pain) (grasp of breath) Right now if you get to them quick enough you could save their lives no-".

"Robin NO! (But Marth) NO, I won't allow you to die. Not on my watch.".

"Then finish the battle; seize the prize of victory."

Marth looked down at his friend tears still dripping down his face as he asked: "will you be all right?"

I could see even from this distance that Robin made a face. Even from that under that hood.

As he asked "Marth if you win and still hold no injuries I will tell no if you win but come out with a few wounds I will tell yes because then I wouldn't be the only foul … But if you lose with no injuries I will tell you, yes, but if you lose and barely make it out alive by the skin of your teeth I will tell you no because then you would be the bigger foul then me."

I shrugged and sighed as I tried to figure out the puzzle, the riddle the two had created. Then after a while, I gave up. 'That doesn't make any sense to me'

Marth sighed and spoke speaking for all of us as he said "That doesn't make any since Rob"

I heard Robin growl and whisper something angrily before his voice came back to normal.

Robin growled again and then sighed it was obvious that he was frustrated "of course I will be alright all I have to worry about is you getting yourself killed and all I have to do is fend off a healer and not one person here has killed a single soul so of course, I will be alright. Now go you babbling baboon the fight has barely be gone."

Marth nodded and gently laid his friend down. As I just now notice the silence from the stadium. They were waiting for one of us to surrender… or fight.

Both of us were their champions and WE decided their kingdoms fate.

We locked eyes and the fight began as we both charged each other. The fight continued on for a few intense moments as the crowd roared up with excitement.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" I shouted.

"MY FATHER! AAGH!"

Our swords clashed and meet each other with a rhythm of full-on speed.

But that was when I got the upper hand, Marth was fighting out of anger. He was trying to release his pain into something else, he knew that fighting mad was what got dead men killed it clouded their judgment. He knew how to survive and I don't know how much longer I can keep this level of speed up. I might lose and the whole of Ylissol would be without warriors.

I wasn't going to let that happen.

I forced my hands to move faster to memorize his movements it wasn't that hard. He just keeps clashing and clashing his sword with mine over and over again. In a pattern, he was singling me he was he wanted me to win, knock him down. It shouldn't be that hard he was out on the field by himself really his friend was still in the same spot except wait a minute was it he-

Suddenly Marth appeared and blocked my path. Effectively blocking my view of his friend.

"ARE YOU GOING TO FIGHT OR ARE YOU GOING TO DANCE AROUND MY SWORD!"

"YOU COWARD!"

Now that really caught my attention as my eyes snapped back up to his face. As the word "coward" echoed in my head, it gave me the burst of anger needed to knock his ass down.

But something happened my sword stopped right above his head.

I took the moment to analyze what was happening. Marth was on the floor his sword wasn't in his hands and his "wounded" friend was what was blocking my sword. The crowd went wild as Robin took a shaky breath. His sword wasn't even a sword it was a see-through golden yellow and a dark orange with a few other beautiful colors in it but it was purely solid magic.` You could clearly see the magic flowing through it and they had another sword in their other hand but it was a bronze sword that had not even a spake of blood on it.

The sword was facing backward nowhere near me their hood was covering their face they had a mask on and as they looked up at me they had beautiful chocolate brown eyes that sparkled with electricity. And I'm not kidding about the electricity either it was a spell called thunder I believe. But I didn't have any more time to analyze what was happening as they pushed back on my sword the thunder spell sitting the sword alight with eclectic surrounding it so beautiful to watch.

I stumbled back and raised my sword up again to attack but they were gone. I looked around and closed my eyes to try and sense them...

...

THERE!

I turned around sharply and our swords clanged against each other. But that didn't stop them from moving again. They were coming around all around me using their swords in a quick practiced fashion I barely had time to block each attack before another would show up. They keep teleporting around me over and over again. I couldn't even sense them anymore. They were a quick blur of magic and sword. That's when I heard in the background

"Where when how did they perform that spell?! That is only done by the most practiced magic user. (sighs dreamily). I must ask them how to perform such a spell." I didn't even have to turn around to see who it was who had said that it was Miriel. But it sounded like it was right next to my ear even though she wasn't there it was very strange.

I shouted back "that doesn't help me!"

"sorry!"

That's when I saw it the magic around them was entering the body then leaving but then it could be the other way around. But their body changed from a man to a woman. It was very strange it made me question who or what I was fighting.

I turned around again to face the Shepards and then there they were again right in front of me but something was different about them this time. They weren't like a fighting machine it was like they were those at me from a different place.

Robin or whatever this thing is called was flush against me. Chest to chest and at that moment the world stopped like it was only the to of us that could move. I could see her face she was beautiful her long watery blue hair flowed like a river just like water it was amazing. Then as her hair changed color to an off-white it still flowed just like water only it was like the mist. Her chest was filled out wonderfully, her breasts were out very visible.

sissle clink, clink (Chrmmm wake up, WAKE UP! Lissa's voice)

Muffled voices, what is going on?

That's when I felt the burning sensation but I paid it no attention as I looked into her eyes her eyes searched mine with an innocence, an innocence that screamed out with pain,

(Chrom can you hear...? you need ... wake up)

and curiosity like she didn't know the world. And I was stuck staring into her eyes her cholate colored eyes I dropped my sword I knew she wasn't a danger to me, a real threat but I still wouldn't have dropped my sword. I would never have dropped my sword in a battle unless I was dead. That's when the spell seemed to end. I looked up at and Frederick as I felt her bring both of her hands to my face. As she cupped both of my cheeks in a soft gentle crease I intensively leaned into her touch. As I watched Frederick he was off his horse which is quite odd of him. Especially when he waved his hands in the air in a frantic manner. His voice was muffled as he shouted it sounded like my whole world was muffled everything was fuzzy everything but the woman in my arms. Out of fear, I wrapped my arms around her small little frame as I felt her bring my head back to her.

I brushed my thumbs across her ribs up and down as she moved her left hand and played with my lips. We locked eyes and I felt safe but at the same time, I felt the need to ran and watch my back like there was something behind me.

She leaned closer but she wasn't tall enough to reach me completely so she stood on her tip tie toes her skin was smooth and soft as I leaned into her touch she was so gentle and so loving with me. I knew I didn't want to let go. The pain came wrists were burning stinging I hissed and that's when she, she kissed me. I was shocked but I responded by placing my hands through her hair as I held onto her.

The kiss lasted for a few minutes before we broke apart for air I considered her eyes as she looked into mine for the last time this night. Then my stomach exploded I groaned and grabbed my stomach as I felt my body fall. Then my world turned black. With her eyes haunting me her silky water like hair still flowing between my fingertips.

I Opened my eyes with a start as I gasped for breath.

'It was only a dream' I thought sadly.

I have been having these dreams for a few months now and every time it's different but what was different about the dream this time was different it felt more real and more like they were a real person and the more I have this dreams the quicker, easier it is to understand their movements, power, and that well I was used to waking up at night and alone in my tent. Not with half of the camp in my tent...

...

"Please tell me I still have covers on me..."


End file.
